


Прикосновения

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: The Casual Vacancy - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: В мире Сухвиндер нет прикосновений. В мире Гайи есть всё.





	Прикосновения

**Ш**кольный автобус прополз еще одну остановку, затормозил, натужно скрипя. Отъехала в сторону дверь.  
  
— Привет! — сиденье рядом с Сухвиндер прогнулось — слегка, гораздо слабее, чем прогибалось под ней самой; запястья коснулись теплые, нежные пальцы. В этот раз она даже не вздрогнула — наверное, привыкает.  
  
— Привет, Гайа.  
  
— Как дела?  
  
«Кошмарно. Ужасно. Вчера мне снова хотелось умереть, только способ выбрать не успела. Ну, я всегда медленно соображаю, ты же знаешь. А еще этот негодяй снова поместил на моей странице…»  
  
Сухвиндер глубоко, прерывисто вздохнула — нельзя же прямо в школьном автобусе всхлипывать.  
  
— Все путем. А ты как?  
  
И разговаривать по-человечески, по-настоящему тоже нельзя. Лучше уж обмениваться пустыми, ничего не значащими фразами. Сейчас Гайа скажет: «И у меня все нормально». Скажет спокойно, равнодушно. И, может быть, даже не возьмет за руку, а она часто берет, особенно если ей кажется, что Сухвиндер снова пропустила ее слова мимо ушей. А она всегда такая — рассеянная, слушает вполуха, понимает еще меньше; и везде – в школе и дома, там, где Гайи с ее нежными руками нет и не было никогда.  
  
— Этот козел из матери верёвки вьет! — пробурчала Гайа, склонившись к самому уху Сухвиндер и почти касаясь губами ее щеки. Ей ведь наплевать на то, что можно говорить, а что — нельзя. Вот, продолжила — едко и зло, выговариваясь, выплескивая из себя накопившееся за утро раздражение. Не желая размениваться на пустые слова. А тонкие пальцы с шелковистыми подушечками и красивыми розовыми ногтями то встряхивают ладонь Сухвиндер, то поправляют перекрутившийся рукав джемпера, а то убирают за ухо непослушную прядь, едва-едва, невесомо касаясь ее отвратительных щек (с утра три волосины выдрала, и еще пару не смогла подцепить).  
  
— Только о нем и думает…  
  
— Да, я понимаю. — Сказать быстро-быстро, пока Гайа не дотронулась до плеча — проверить, слышала ли ее Сухвиндер. Пока не захотелось зажмуриться от удовольствия и коснуться в ответ гладкой, без единого прыщика или волоска, чуть тронутой загаром щеки…  
  
Увидеть, как удивленно расширятся зеленые с карими крапинками глаза, как искривятся в понимающей усмешке пухлые губы… И выскочить из автобуса на полном ходу, броситься под первую же машину. Интересно, она сразу умрет, или сперва попадет в больницу? И придет ли к ней Гайа — чтобы в последний раз прикоснуться?  
  
А может, тот придурок, который постит гадости на ее странице, прав? _«Лесбия́нство,- а . Cущ. ср. р. Сексуальное влечение женщины к женщине. Тж. Сапфизм»_, — она этот пост удалила, так же, как и все предыдущие. И следующие. А из мыслей как удалить? Лучше бы там что-то нужное задерживалось, может, тогда мама перестала бы изводить ее упреками. Может, даже обняла бы, или хотя бы похлопала по руке? Прикоснулась.  
  
В мире Сухвиндер нет прикосновений, почти нет. Она их не заслуживает. Только взгляды — равнодушно-доброжелательные, равнодушно-сочувственные — от отца и сестры. Сердитые, недоумевающие и укоризненные — от матери. Презрительные — от всех остальных. Еще есть слова — написанные или произнесенные — все равно. Одни неприятно разбирать, щурясь от света слишком яркого (но иначе она вообще ничего не поймет) монитора, путаясь в похожих буквах, но с мучительной ясностью улавливая смысл. «Выделить — удалить», — и на странице снова чисто, а внутри все сжимается, в глазах слезы, и не вздохнуть. Другие противно слушать: «Большой гермафродит, как мумия, сидит… Противоречивая женско-мужская природа…»  
  
Прикосновения — это подарок, они не для каждого, только для достойных. Их всегда не хватало, даже если удавалось красть, стащить немного чужого, не ей предназначенного. Например, пожать руку Кристалл Уидон или обнять ее за плечи… Но чаще приходилось довольствоваться другими — холодными, острыми и жгучими — до слез в глазах и до впитывающейся в салфетки крови. Теми, вечерними. Когда все в доме отправлялись спать, а из уха любимого плюшевого зайца доставалось лезвие.  
  
— Только ты меня и понимаешь, — Гайа мотнула головой, бронзово-каштановые волосы взметнулись, мазнули Сухвиндер по щеке («Ой, извини!» — «Ничего»), волной легли на запястье вцепившегося в поручень позади них Арахиса. Теперь и ему будет о чем вспоминать целый день.  
  
Теперь Сухвиндер ее понимает, раньше — не получалось. Не верилось, что можно вот так — просто дарить то, о чем и не мечталось. «Чего ты добиваешься? Что тебе от меня нужно?» — хотелось спросить. Теперь знает, что от нее ничего не нужно. Нужно — для себя. И для нее.  
  
«Влечение женщины к женщине».  
  
Изгоя к тому, кто плевать хотел на восхищенные взгляды других.  
  
Того, кто дарит подарки, к тому, кто не решается их принять.  
  
  
Автобус остановился у школы, открылась дверь, пустив по салону солнечного зайчика, а вырвавшееся из его уха лезвие мелькнуло перед глазами — еле успела зажмуриться.  
  
— Увидимся! — неосторожные пальцы скользнули по предплечью, задев свежий шрам. Только бы стерпеть, не поморщиться. И тогда завтра снова будет утро, пыльный салон школьного автобуса, Гайа и ее прикосновения.


End file.
